


harry and sally

by pladicus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pladicus/pseuds/pladicus
Summary: Lexa just had to embarrass herself.





	

Lexa meets Clarke on accident, or at least she _thinks_ it was an accident. 

 

Maybe it was just the workings of the universe, or maybe Lexa was just drunk, like _really_ drunk.

 

"You have big boobs," Lexa said, unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

 

"Nice to see you, too, Ms. Woods," Clarke said, stifling a laugh as she watched her old high school government teacher try to steady herself, but like all drunken folk, she failed at it. 

 

Lexa lifted her eyes to look at the stranger's face, and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Clarke!"

 

"Who's this?" A curly-haired girl asked as she came up to Clarke, handing the blonde a beer.

 

"Harry and Sally," Lexa answered, back to staring at Clarke's boobs.

 

Luna raised a brow at her mannerism, and she slowly backed away from the duo. "On second thought, I'm going to go talk to the bartender."

 

Clarke gave her friend a wave before turning back to Ms. Woods, or rather, Lexa. "Did you just name my boobs after movie characters?"

 

Lexa looked back up at Clarke, and answered her question without any hesitation. "Yes."

 

"You do realize that Harry is a guy, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Lexa!" The two of them turned to find Anya moving through the rush and moving towards Lexa. "I left you alone for five minutes and told you not to move."

 

"I found Clarke," Lexa said, as if that would solve all of their problems. 

 

Anya turned her head ninety degrees and froze when she saw one of her and Lexa's former students standing there, sending a small wave her away. 

 

"Hi, Ms. Trikru. Nice to see you again," Clarke said.

 

"Hi, Clarke. How's the working life going? Are you in med school?" Anya asked, simultaneously swatting at Lexa's arm to try and get her to stop glaring at Clarke's boobs. Goddammit, Lexa, your gay is showing. 

 

"I actually already have my medical degree, so I'm in my residency in the surgical program in the city," Clarke told her. "I'm in town for the class reunion tomorrow night."

 

Of course. The fucking class reunion. This was the _exact_ reason why Anya said that they shouldn't go out drinking. They were risking the chance that they'd make utter fools of themselves in front of former students. 

 

"Right, well, I have to get Lexa home, but I guess we'll see you tomorrow night," Anya said as she dragged Lexa to her feet. 

 

"Do you need any help?" Clarke asked looking very concerned as Lexa started to sway from side to side. 

 

Of course, Lexa choose that moment to throw up on Anna's shoes. 

 

Anya tried to hard to contain her annoyance and anger, schooling her expression as she answered Clarke's question. 

 

"That would be wonderful," Anya told her, and Clarke nodded her head, turning to signal the bartender for a glass of water and to clean up the mess on the floor. 

 

Clarke stepped around the vomit and helped Anya drag Lexa to a booth to sit down, handing her former government teacher the glass of water. "Here, drink this slowly." 

 

Lexa took the glass of water from her and drank the liquid in small sips, watching as Clarke turned to Anya, who was taking off her vomit-covered shoes. 

 

"I have some spare tennis shoes in my car, if you'd like to borrow them," Clarke said to Anya. "It gets messy in the OR, so I have to make sure to keep a spare of everything with me."

 

"Thank you, Clarke. Do you wear size seven?" 

 

"Yep, if you'll just wait a minute, I'll be right back," Clarke told her with a smile before stepping out of the bar. 

 

Anya turned to Lexa with an annoyed look on her face. "You owe me new boots."

 

Lexa groaned and held her head. "Whatever."

 

"Your gay is showing."

 

"She's so pretty."

 

"She was your student, Lexa."

 

"I know, and she was pretty then, too. God, this girl just gets even more beautiful with time. I mean seriously, doesn't she fucking age?" 

 

"Wow, what a dilemma," Anya dryly commented. "You going to ask her out?" 

 

Clarke course that moment to reappear through the door, and it was lucky that Anya noticed. 

 

"Shit, never mind. She's back," Anya told her, and Clarke walked up to them, handing Anya the tennis shoes. "Thank you, Clarke."

 

"Not a problem," Clarke aid with a smile, turning to Lexa, who was now staring at her face. 

 

"You're killing me," Lexa told her, without any sign of pain. 

 

Clarke quirked a brow. "Oh, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

Anya watched the exchange quietly as she put on the tennis shoes. 

 

"Why's that?" 

 

"It hurts to look at your beauty. I feel personally victimized," Lexa told her, and Clarke burst out in laughter, while Anya face palmed. This could not get anymore embarrassing for Lexa. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

 

"I'm sure you are, but I'll believe you when you say that to me sober," Clarke told her. 

 

"And if I do, do I get a date?" Lexa asked. "It's a shame if no one's tapping that. I mean, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You could just make a human freeze with those gorgeous eyes."

 

 _My God, Lexa, stop embarrassing yourself,_ Anya thought. 

 

"My, my. Where were these confessions when you were teaching me about the three branches of government?" Clarke teased, not expecting an actual answer. 

 

"Inside my head."

 

And that was the last straw. Anna shot up from her seat and helped Lexa up. "Okay, it's time to save you from further embarrassment. Clarke, nice to see you again. We'll see you tomorrow night."

 

Without another word Anya dragged Lexa out of the bar with one hand, while holding on to her vomit covered boots with the other. 

 

"I'm going to have so much fun tomorrow," Anya said to herself. 

 

\--

 

"Please tell me you're lying," Lexa said, covering her face with her hands. 

 

"Nope," Anya said with a grin on her face, watching Lexa from her place on the arm chair with a cup of tea in her hand. "For me, it's tied between the personal victimization and when you told me in the car that you named her boobs after the characters in When Harry Met Sally."

 

"Oh my God." 

 

"Or maybe it was when you implied that you had a crush on her when she was still in high school."

 

If the previous remarks didn't do much, that one sent Lexa overboard. 

 

Lexa removed her hands from her face. "Fuck. I can't show up to the reunion tonight."

 

"Like hell you won't. You threw up all over my fucking boots."

 

"I'll buy you new ones."

 

"Denied. You have to show up at that reunion tonight."

 

"No."

 

"Hey, she didn't exactly shoot down the idea of going out with you. She said she'd believe you if you said those things to her face."

 

"And what if I make a fool of myself? What if she's already taken?"

 

"I didn't see a ring last night, nor did I see an arm around her shoulders, so I think you're in the clear."

 

"What if she says no? If Reyes and the others are there tonight, it'll be even more embarrassing."

 

"Look, what do you have to lose? You're not her teacher anymore, and most of those kids don't live around here anymore. Clarke might be the closest one, but she's still two hours away by car. If she rejects you, it's not like you'll be running into her everyday or something."

 

"Why are you encouraging this?"

 

"Because I'm waiting for the new season of Game of Thrones and I need entertainment."

 

"I really hate you."

 

"Mm, yeah, right."

 

\--

 

"Anya, they're staring," Lexa whispered to her best friend. 

 

Anya turned and followed Lexa's gaze, where she caught sight of Clarke Griffin and her group of friends staring at them. 

 

"At this rate, I'm going to have to cancel my HBO subscription," Anya said, stepping away from Lexa, who grabbed her arm at the last second and pulled her back. 

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"To talk to my old students, of course," she said with a wicked grin on her face, quickly slipping away from Lexa to walk towards Clarke, Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, and a few others. 

 

There was no way Lexa was going over there, so she walked to the buffet they had set up in, ironically, the Griffins' large and extravagant home. Seriously, the Griffins were rich enough to buy the whole town and rename it Griffinland or something. 

 

"Hey."

 

Lexa firms to her right and found Clarke smiling at her. "Hello, Clarke."

 

The blonde smirked, and Lexa knew that it was trouble. 

 

"Have you met Harry and Sally?" 

 

Lexa dropped her head in embarrassment. "Can we please pretend last night never happened?" 

 

"So, you didn't feel personally victimized at my beauty?"

 

"Oh, no," Lexa muttered, covering her face with her hands, and she could very well hear Clarke's giggles. 

 

"You know, it's a shame. I totally would have agreed to that date if last night happened," Clarke mentioned casually,causing Lexa to snap her head up to see Clarke pouring herself some wine. When the blonde put the bottle back, she brought the glass to her lips and winked at Lexa. 

 

Oh, to hell with it. "So, this afternoon, I was watching TV to forget about my embarrassing moment from last night, and this ad comes on."

 

Clarke furrowed her brows, not quite sure where this was going. "Um, okay?" 

 

"So, the ad was for hair dye and at the end of it, the model says to find your perfect blonde," she continued, biting her lip as she locked eyes with Clarke. "And you know what?" 

 

"What?"

 

"I think I already have."

 

Clarke was smiling so wide, she was sure her face was going to rip. "How are you still single?" 

 

"I don't know, but I'd definitely like to change that. Wouldn't you?" Lexa asked, tilting her head. 

 

"Most definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is a one shot. I might expand it to a full story later on, but who knows.


End file.
